1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dolls and more particularly to dolls having movable appendages.
2. Background Art
Dolls with movable appendages are old in the art but remain popular playthings. U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,125 discloses a doll with a spring loaded button control for moving separate limbs and a head connected to the button by cables. A doll whose arm can be pivoted at the shoulder and whose hand can be opened and closed by a cable connected to a lever on the doll body is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,252. Nevertheless, there remains a need for dolls with easily controlled movable appendages.